


Starkson

by ShatteredAura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter is Worthy, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sad with a Happy Ending, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredAura/pseuds/ShatteredAura
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT***If you have not watched Endgame yet, please do not read this!At Tony's funeral, Thor wanders around, walking in on May and Peter as the latter tells the former he does not believe he is good enough or worthy.Thor cannot allow that.





	Starkson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I haven't really written in a while and honestly don't plan to (seeing as inspiration is hard to find ^^") but this idea came from this prompt I saw on Tumblr where Peter was ranting to Thor about not being worthy and Thor just casually had him hold Mjolnir. I thought it was really cute. I hope this quick fic I wrote made it justice!
> 
> As you read this, please keep in mind that this was not beta read, so any mistake is on me! My apologies for that! I honestly wrote it in like, two hours just now lol and was very eager to post it. I'd also like to apologize in advance if this might feel a bit out of character, seeing as this is the first time I'm writing Thor. I hope I can do him justice as well!
> 
> With that said, enjoy the story! xx

Stark had been a good man. Deep down, Thor had always known that.

Although many things were crossing his mind, that was one of the top ones. Tony Stark had been a valiant warrior worthy of Asgard. The man hadn’t needed to wield Mjolnir in order to be worthy.

He had more than proved himself in the war. 

The battle had left him at a loss. He hadn’t felt so...helpless in a while. They had won, but...at what cost?

Everything, apparently.

The mighty captain had informed him of the...unfortunate series of event from the battle of New York. Well, the one he had traveled back to, anyway. Had informed him of his brother’s escape.

His brother.

He was still alive, somewhere, in another timeline. Loki was out there.

It was why he’d made the decision to join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Or, whatever that weird dude with the sideburns called his wayward group. 

Thor looked around. Everybody was here. People he didn’t know, too. Those were all the lives Stark had personally touched; most of them, at least.

He spared a glance at this small infant who looked like a younger version of Stark. Unhappy was taking care of her, bringing her back into the picturesque house. 

He then spotted a young boy, no older than his own brother in Midgardian years, standing alone. Perhaps he was a lost son of Stark? Yet, nobody else seemed to know him. Perhaps he desired to be left alone, to process things. Thor was not afraid to admit that he had needed to do that, too. Only, after Thanos’, well...first death, he had been alone for far too long. He only hoped the young boy would not fall down the same path as he.

The captain, Thor noted, was nowhere in sight. Later, he would find out from the man with the metal arm that the captain he knew was gone, replaced by an old man, and the shield passed off to the man with the metal wings. He would mourn once again before leaving Midgard in search of his lost brother.

For now, the sight of a woman and her own son caught his eye. Her eyes were soft, her long hair streaked with grey brushing against her shoulders as she rubbed the boy’s back in soothing circles. His own eyes were simultaneously filled and void of emotion. They were red-rimmed with the occasional tear still streaming down his pale cheeks.

The way he held himself reminded Thor of Stark, the one time he had caught the man with a guilty look on his distraught face. It had bothered him, much as it bothered him now.

He sheepishly looked around before not-so-subtly inching toward the duo to better hear their conversation.

“⎼what to do, May,” the boy brokenly croaked, leaning into his mother. Or, perhaps she wasn’t his mother…? “I don’t know how I can just...move on.”

“Oh, Peter,” she breathed, brushing his hair back and massaging his scalp. “I’m so sorry, baby. I know...I know, it’s hard, but we’ll go through it like we’ve done before...together.”

Thor. needless to say, was yet again at a loss. What had they gone through before? What couldn’t the bo⎼young Peter go through again?

“Can I help you?”

Thor was harshly brought out of his thoughts by the woman, now sternly staring at him. It took him half a second to notice the pure fatigue in her eyes before he realized he was much closer to them than he’d intended, and she had been speaking to him.

Upon his lack of answer, the woman continued. “Look, if there is something you’d like to say, you should hurry up because we’ll be leaving soon and⎼”

“It’s fine, May,” the boy interrupted, never looking up to the two adults. “Uh, with all due respect, Mister Thor Odinson, sir⎼” “Just...Thor is fine⎼” “⎼right, sorry, Mister Thor, um...do you want something?”

Thor blinked, trying to catch the boy’s eyes, confused. “Uh…I suppose not, Starkson.”

He only realized his mistake after the woman wrapped her arms protectively around the boy while he visibly flinched. “I-My apologies, I do not know wha⎼”

“I think you should go,” the woman gritted, though not unkindly. Nevertheless, the god took the hint and took his distance from the two, wandering around to find Tree and the rest of his group.

However, he did not want to leave Midgard knowing the young boy was so distressed, and knowing he might have been the cause of some of that pain, despite not knowing what he had said to provoke it.

He would apologize properly, and then leave. Yes. 

Between you and he, he had fully expected to cautiously but surely walk up to them, clear his throat, apologize for upsetting the boy further before comforting him, and then he’d be on his merry way.

He had not expected the second conversation he’d just walked in on.

“⎼hat if I can’t live up to him, May?” young Peter muttered in-between gut-wrenching sobs. “I-I’m not worthy of being his *hiccup* legacy...Why’d he have to go and leave things to me…? I can’t⎼I can’t do this alone, May, I’m not good enough…”

And despite her protests and calming words, the boy did not relent nor did he stop repeating he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t worthy.

Thor would not stand for that.

“Excuse me,” he boomed, surprisingly both young Peter and Lady May, the latter glaring at him. “I can no longer hear those harsh words directed at yourself, Son of Stark.” “I-I’m not Tony’s so⎼” “I care not for your origins, young boy.” At the boy’s broken gaze, Thor lowered his voice to a softer tone. “My own brother was adopted...yet he was family. It matters not whether you were Stark’s boy or not; what matters is he would not like to hear you say such mean things about yourself.”

Young Peter gaped, stuttering, “B-But Mister Thor, I don’⎼”

“Hold this,” the god casually interrupted, handing him Mjolnir without a word. 

And, without a second though, the boy picked up the hammer, gripping the handle with care. It did not drop.

The silence was sudden, if you asked Thor.

He offered a tight smile to the boy, who finally looked him in the eye. There was a new spark Thor had missed earlier, one he hadn’t been able to see. The boy was intrigued, not understanding why he was holding the god’s hammer. Waiting for an explanation.

“This is Mjolnir,” he began instead. “It is said that only those who can wield it may possess my power and rule Asgard.” Young Peter slowly looked down at his hand, which still gripped the handle, and then back at the god with a newfound awe shaping his features. “Sadly, Asgard as I knew it is no more. Yet, Mjolnir is a powerful judge of character. The only beings capable of wielding it were the Vision, Captain of America, myself, and now...you.”

Thor peaked at Lady May, whose smile shone just as brightly as the spark in young Peter’s eyes. The god warmly smiled at the two of them, wordlessly asking for Mjolnir back. The boy respectfully handed the powerful hammer to its rightful owner, sadness no longer clouding his face for that specific moment. 

“Young Peter,” Thor resumed, “from this moment on, you must remember that you are more worthy than you think. You are more than good enough. And if, for any reason, you begin to doubt it, remember the feeling of my hammer in the palm of your hand and look up at the stars. Not only will Mjolnir remind you of what and who you really are, but Tony Stark will watch over you and agree, much as he is doing now.”

The god patted the boy on the shoulder before walking away, catching the new tears streaming down young Peter’s face, but those of happiness rather than deep pain.

After all, he was the son of Stark, therefore, he was worthy. Deep down, he already knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your thoughts down in the comments and (kindly) let me know how I've done! Until next time,  
> ~Aura xx


End file.
